Save My Soul
by Emie14
Summary: The demon slayers are called to a nearby village by their own to exterminate a demon. Among them are two girls and a young boy. These three are all close siblings and the best slayers of their village. But a tragedy and betrayal occurs and the eldest and the boy turn against their comrades and father and kill them all. They and the middle sister are the only ones left.
1. An Assignment Turns Into a Massacre

An Assignment Turns Into a Massacre

Hisoka's POV

We kneel before the head of the village that we have accepted the assignment to do an extermination for. I look at the lord; he seems strange, like he isn't in his right mind. Well, this is just a guess, I've never been around this man to know if this is how he usually acts. But still, he looks very pale and ill….

"I see you have brought two girls, and a young child." He eriely points out. I clench my fists at my sides. If he starts to make comments about us-

"Yes, my lord, they are my son and daughters, the finest slayers in my village." I smile proudly at Chici-jue's praise. I look to my younger brother, Kohaku, who is kneeling beside me. He's very shaky and nervous and afraid about what will happen in the next few minutes when the demon comes.

"He called us the finest; don't worry Kohaku, it'll be just fine." I reasure him, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Kohaku do your best." Sango, my younger sister, says. "And you too, Aune-jue."

I grin, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Kohaku is still trembling though. He hasn't taken on a large demon like this before, and in front of a lord of a village as well. That may not just be it, it could be just the fear of the demon itself.

An ominous cloud appears over the castle. "Go forth demon slayers!" One of the guards for the lord commands.

"Aye, move out." Chici-jue orders the rest of us and we all jump into position.

The dark cloud swirls and a huge spider comes out of the center. It lands loudly with an enormous thud and stands over us, screeching loudly. I prepare myself to battle. Webs burst out of its mouth towards us.

"Surround it!" Chici-jue shouts and dodges the webs that come his way.

I duck and cut Kohaku free when he becomes entangled in them. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He replies out of breath. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Deep breathes!" One of the others says a few feet away.

The eldest of our comrades cuts his weapons deep across the spider demon's side. It falls and Chici-jue holds one side of its head down with his weapon, and I hold down the other side with my twin katakanas.

"It's down, end it!" He shouts to Sango. We all take turns ending the demons when we go on exterminations in a group. Last time it was me who killed it. It was a large, violent bear demon. That one took longer than the usual exterminations.

"HIRIKOSU!" She shouts and swings her huge boomerang and sends it ripping down the demon's back. It shutters and shakes for a moment, then it dies, completely collapsing onto the ground. I pull my katakanas away and step back from the carcass.

"That girl killed it in one sweep!" One of the guards says in shock.

"Let's finish this, off with its head!" Two of the others raise their weapons.

I notice Kohaku run over to them; I guess he wants to help with it.

I turn my attention off of him to two of the others cutting off a horn on its head, but I hear the chains on Kohaku's sickle and chain stop clattering as he runs. He hasn't reached the carcass yet. Maybe he decided not to.

Wait, something does not feel right here. That kind of a demon shouldn't have been killed so quickly and easily. Sango and I exchange looks. I can tell she's thinking the same as me. I mouth to her, 'Stay on your guard.' she nods. We prepare ourselves for when the demon will get up and attack.

But what actually happens takes us both totally by surprise. The two slayers in front of us and the rest of our comrades are all sliced through the upper chests. Bursts of blood fly through the air and I gasp in horror.

After that, everything else goes terribly wrong.

I loose control of my body.

I race over to Chici-jue and before he can react to my sudden movement, I cleanly slice his head off with my katakanas. The blades are stained with my kin's scarlet blood and I don't feel any regret or remorse.

Sango gasps and stares at Kohaku and I with her face twisted in pain and agony. "Why? Why Anue-jue, Kohaku, why did you slay Chici-jue and the others?"

Neither of us respond and run to her side by side, in perfect sync to the other. Kohaku attacks and sends his sickle to cut the side of her head.

Sango backs away, obviously very afraid of what we are going to do, "No, Kohaku, Aune-jue, don't!" The sickle cuts the gas mask off her face and it falls to the ground. She gasps again and keeps backing away in fear.

Kohaku rebounds the sickle and catches just when Sango falls to her knees, "Have you both forgotten who I am?" She asks in shock and drops her hirikosu.

"What's going on?" One of the guards exclaims.

"Stop this madness!" Another commands.

The lord stops their outbursts, "Let them continue. This could prove to be entertaining." He says with cruel interest and drinking sake or some other drink.

Kohaku swings the sickle in the air and I run to attack from behind. Sango blocks the sickle with her sword when he throws it, but I am right behind her ready to end her life. She dodges around me and we advance on her quickly and swiftly.

Kohaku attacks with his sword but Aune-jue blocks and pushes him foreword. I swing one of the katakanas up high and the other down low to strike her in a deep, long cut up her stomach and down her chest to meet in the middle and stab through her together, but she notices and blocks my blades quickly with her sword.

"Why are you doing this, Aune-jue, Kohaku?" She shouts.

Her gaze travels to the backs of our necks then traces over to the lord.

"He's the one." Sango says, struggling from blocking both of at once. She kicks us out of the way and we fall next to each over.

Sango grabs the hirakosu, "You did this to them! You're finished!" She breathes sharply and charges for him.

"The siblings have lost their minds; slay them!" The lord orders his guards and they run to us with their weapons raised to kill. Sango knocks away the first four with the hiriakosu, but as she gets closer to the archers who are preparing to shoot, Kohaku and I throw our weapons at her unguarded back. She stops abruptly and turns to stare at us with her face filled with pain.

Then it's like my consciousness is turned back on. I can control my body again, and all of the dread and regret I should've been feeling before come crashing down on me. I can barely keep my sanity now. I have killed our father and harmed my dear younger sister Sango.

Kohaku and I fall to our knees next to each other. I stare at my hands, there is no blood on them, but there are the stains of the sins that I have committed. I tremble and take off my mask and Kohaku does the same. "Sango, what have we done?" I cry out and begin to shake violently.

"Kohaku! Aune-jue!"

We get up and race to where she is sitting on her knees with my katakanas and Kohaku's sickle embedded in her back. "No!" Kohaku cries with his voice filled in anguish.

"Sango!"

"Aune-jue!" Tears stream down my face and I choke on them.

The archers let the arrows fly at us and two embed themselves in each of Kohaku and I's chests. "Ah!" I yell out and we fall on our backs side by side again.

Sango crawls over to us, "Kohaku, Aune-jue."

"Aune-jue, I'm afraid." Kohaku whimpers. I grab his hand and Sango's and tightly squeeze them both. She puts her head on his chest and stares deep into my eyes.

"_I'm so sorry._" I mouth to her and she smiles weakly.

"Do not worry, I'm right here. Ah!" Three arrows are shot in her back and she collapses on Kohaku. I close my eyes, tighten my grip on both of their hands, then fall into the peaceful, painless realm of darkness.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

So do you think guys like Inuyasha with an older sister to Sango and Kohaku?


	2. A Test That I Wish Had Never Been Made

A Test That I Wish Had Never Been Made

Hisoka's POV

Kohaku and I kneel outside of a sliding door where inside the room where Naraku stands looking of a window that can only be looked through from the inside.

He speaks without turning to look at us, "Can you kill them?" He asks us in his cold, unforgiving voice.

"Yes." We reply with emotionless voices and our heads bowed in respect. If I wasn't under the influence of the skin no tams, I would be working on killing him right now.

"Can you kill Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango?"

"Yes, we can kill them." We reply again.

'Bastard.' I think in my head. Naraku has erased the memories of the 'great sin' we have committed together but we have the rest of the memories of our lives. Or at least I do. I'm not sure about Kohaku though, he hasn't spoken since 'our sin' unless he is required to speak and that is not often for either of us. Naraku says that our memories about the 'great sin' will come back at the right moment. I have no idea when that right moment will be, so I just wait in a bit of nervousness of what I will feel and become when we remember what we did that is so horrible.

I also learned that we have shikon jewel shards inside our bodies. Those are the only things keeping us alive. Naraku has told us that if they are taken out, we will certainly die. I honestly have no idea what to make of all of this. And why are we here and not in our village with Sango, Chici-jue and everyone? I can only wonder because under some unspoken rule I know I cannot ask any of these questions and just obey Naraku.

"Go now." Naraku orders. I can sense an evil aura coming from him, almost a demonic aura. This must not be good if we are forced to obey a demon and we can't see anyone. Yet I do not feel any emotions whatsoever when I think about killing Sango. And this doesn't bother me either. I feel nothing.

* * *

We nod to Naraku and take off with a hoard of demons trailing behind us. Soon we reach a small hut lit up with a campfire on the inside.

We step up onto the hill and the demons surround the hut. I unsheathe my katakanas and we watch all of them run out and face us.

Miroku, the monk, starts to take off the beads sealing his wind tunnel that Naraku told us about, but a fox demon shouts: "Don't Miroku! You're wind tunnel is still healing!"

Miroku hesistates for a spilt second then puts the beads back on his arm and seals the wind tunnel again, "You're right."

Inuyasha, the half demon, steps up and puts an arm out in front of him, "Forget it Miroku, don't risk your life over these vermin. All I gotta do is take out their ringleader then they're toast." I raise an eyebrow and throw a glance to Kohaku. Still no emotion showing from him. I wonder what'll happen when we remember our sin. But I'm in charge of the demons so I guess that Inuyasha will go after me.

I put my arm out in front of me to signal the demons to attack. Some roar and run to them and some fly, Kohaku and I stay where we are. Inuyasha begins to slice the demons apart one by one with his sword while running to us. Kohaku throws his chain and sickle and it connects with the sword when the half demon lunges for him.

I shrug in my head and go for Miroku, but when Inuyasha gets Kohaku in a pinch that he can't get out of, I dart over quickly and block his sword and let Kohaku get out of the tight spot he was in.

"I should just kill both of you! You two are just Naraku's pawns!' He shouts when I jump back to stand beside Kohaku.

"Your right, you should kill us." Kohaku speaks up in a grave tone. My eyes widen just slightly when I remember. Kohaku killing our comrades and I killing Chici-jue. And we both wounded Sango numerous times. A priestess in the group gasps loudly at his words. I do not know her name, for Naraku didn't say anything about her to us when he was giving us our orders before we came here.

"We deserve to die." I add and bow my head in regret. Everything is back and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Sango and the fox demon gasp too.

Kohaku speaks again, "We killed them."

"Father," I choke out and my bangs cover my eyes.

"Our comrades." Kohaku adds with the same position as I.

"The villagers was our fault too."

"We slaughtered them, one by one."

"That's why we shouldn't be allowed to live." We look up together. I feel my eyes fill with pain while Kohaku's are dead to the world.

He begins to cut through his shoulder and I cut my chest. "Hey what are you doing cutting yourself?!" Inuyasha exclaims. I reach for the shikon jewel shard in my chest to pretend that I'm about to take it out. Kohaku does the same only with the shikon shard in the back of his neck. It's all a test for Sango if she can betray her friends and bring Inuyasha's tetsugaiga to Naraku. And I hate myself for doing all this to her now. So if this wasn't a test, and I wasn't under Naraku's influence, I would actually take out the shikon shard and end my life, right here, right now.

"Don't do it!" Sango shouts and throws her boomerang at Inuyasha's sword that is embedded in the ground a few yards away from its owner. The sword flies up in the air and transforms into a rusty old one. Then it lands a yard away from Sango. We stop ourselves immediately and jump on demons' backs to fly back to Naraku's castle.

"Sango!" Inuyasha exclaims in shock.

"Sango!" The monk and the priestess exclaim now too, both in surprise.

We glance back at Sango; will she or will she not bring the tetsugaiga to us is now or never. She grabs it and jumps on Kiara, her cat demon companion, following close behind us. If I was her, I wouldn't have done that. That's a really bad idea and she'll probably get herself killed by Naraku or the half demon. I've made enough sense of the half demon's emotions that I know that he is violent and gets angry very easily.

We continue on faster when Sango is engulfed in a bright white light. We reach the castle and quickly step into the shadows inside.

"Aune-jue! Kohaku!" We hear Sango call from the roof of one of the buildings.

"First, come down." Naraku projects his voice through the air. I decide to tune out the rest and wait until Kohaku signals me to do what we area ordered. I don't want to listen to any of this at all so I'd rather not know what's going on.

Kohaku taps my shoulder and I get a glimise of the outline of Sango and Naraku when the room we're in lights up to show us from the outside.

I tune out again until I hear a loud growl from Kiara. I am about to step out, but Kohaku puts a hand on my shoulder. "Wait." I nod but this time I listen to what is going on outside.

"Oh no, Kiara! What's wrong?" Sango shouts.

"Nothing can survive an attack of my poison gas. Not even you, Sango." Naraku laughs evilly.

"What? Ah!" I grind my teeth, despite my master being Naraku, I desperately want to save Sango from him. Then I hear her breathing loudly and heavily.

"You could join Kohaku and Hisoka and serve me." Naraku suggests coolly. My breath catches in my throat after hearing that but Sango answers immediately.

"Be your servant? Never! My only goal is to destroy you! I will avenge my comrades and I will kill you!" She declares angrily.

"HIsoka, Kohaku, come." Naraku commands and my emotions are turned off once again. I forget everything. I just follow Naraku's orders.

The door in front of us slides up and we walk out of the room and slowly make our way down the steps to the girl and Naraku.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and raise our weapons, "And now Aune-jue, goodbye." Kohaku says with no emotion in his voice while I have a blank expression I find no amusement or sadness in this act. I feel absolutely nothing.

"Aune-jue! Kohaku!" Sango breathes out sharply in fear.

"Ah!" She cries in pain when we strike her with our weapons. Kohaku continuously slices her with his sickle while I swipe her legs out from under her and cut deeply into her right side. She is quickly covered in blood and cuts all over her body.

Sango tries to plead from her weak position on her knees, "Aune-jue, Kohaku, it's all Naraku!"

Hirakosu lands behind her and she reaches for the handle after staring at it in shock for a few seconds. She stops when Naraku speaks with his mind in the air, not using his mouth. "Yes, Sango, kill Hisoka and Kohaku with your boomerang. Slaughter them. Pray to continue in the world and vow to do whatever it takes to survive. When you kill Hisoka and Kohaku, when you are bathed in their blood, the sacred jewel's glow brighten with the power of the dark. The more corrupted it is, the more beautiful the sacred jewel becomes." His eyes have a red tinge to them when he does this. I wait silently and patiently for either Naraku or Sango to make their move.

Sango's hand keeps reaching towards the handle of the boomerang and we prepare ourselves to attack again. But her hand retraces after a few seconds.

"Kill you? What makes him think I am able to kill you two?" She turns around and slowly walks to us with a small smile on her face. I cannot place the emotion that is on her face, but it doesn't matter. She reaches out a hand to us, then falls down on her face.

But now it does.

It all comes back again. The regret, the pain of hurting someone you love and care deeply about and the person you promised yourself that you would protect, and the sadness. Kohaku and I drop to our knees in front of her limp body, "Sango." I murmur with my voice and body full of pain.

We stare at her body with too many emotions showing in our eyes and swimming through our minds to place, and her friends appear and approach us.

I know it's Naraku, he loves to watch people suffer. I've been following his orders long enough to know this. But still, we killed our comrades and Chiuci-jue by our own hands, even though we were under his control, it was still us who psychically did it.

Naraku speaks with his voice projected in the air, "Hisoka and Kohaku killed their father and comrades and Sango says she cannot kill them. She loves her own siblings dearer than her own life. How can that be? I do not understand." He doesn't sound pitiful at all; he sounds ultimately evil, cruel and uncaring.

I breathe in sharply and put my hands on Kohaku's shoulder, my body trembling. "Well go ahead! Keep reminding us, you bastard!" I scream into the air. I can barely suppress my fury and sadness.

Then Sango's friends begin to speak out the situation that we were just in, but Kohaku and I don't hear a word. It doesn't matter anyway. It happened and there's nothing anyone can do to change it or make this any better. Our gazes are haunted and dead, staring into space.

Naraku's voice speaks again, "Foolish humans!" His miasma surrounds sand the entire castle. "Now you can all die in my area of miasma!"

The miasma swirls around us and suddenly a memory of Kohaku, Sango, and I sitting in front of the hut we lived in our village comes into my mind.

"Chici-jue said you did well today, Kohaku." Sango says smiling affectionately.

I grin enthusiastically, "Yeah! You saved me today! If you hadn't been there, I would be halfway through that demon's belly by now!" I pull him into a bone-crushing hug while giggling gleefully.

"Really? Now I'm embarrassed, I never get complimented!" Kohaku laughs, his cheeks tinted a light pink under his eyes.

I guess the bleakness of the moment has gotten to me and my mind tries to bring up happy memories to make it better. But it's not any help, I don't feel in the least bit cheered up at all.

Back to the present, I notice Sango starting to get up off of the woman's lap. She takes off her gas mask and takes the cloth that holds it when she is not in use of it and crawls over to the two of us crouched on the ground together.

She puts the mask on Kohaku and tries to put the cloth over my mouth and nose but I shake my head and wrap it around her instead. I smile weakly, "You're my younger sister, I should be taking care of you, not the other way around and this might be the last time I can." I whisper with my hands on each of her cheeks and kiss her forehead.

Sango's eyes water, "Aune-jue."

A huge wind swirls towards Naraku and the presence of nothingness comes over my body and mind again.

My eyes close without my brain giving them the command for it and I am lifted into the air with my back facing the ground and my body straight.

"Kohaku! Aune-jue!" A femine voice cries from below. I cannot open my eyes as much as I want to, I want to know who this woman is, calling for us.

Then everything I know goes black once again.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Sorry, I know this is short, but the next chapter will be longer after some more editing on it.


	3. Wolf Demons

Wolf Demons

Hisoka's POV

I walk in the forest, in my village clothes. They're a dark blue with purple flower designs and my demon slayer outfit is in a cloth that ties at the base of my neck and rests on my shoulders. Just like Sango carries here's. I sigh at that, that's just what I need to be thinking about right now. on what I'm going to do.

And for some reason, Naraku has allowed me to go and hunt demons for a while, but I decided to take a walk to think. One of which is where Kohaku is at the moment. I haven't seen him for a few days now. I'm starting to get worried that something happened and Naraku didn't bother to tell me of it.

But I go back to focus on what i came out here to think about. _'So I am one of the three last remaining demon slayers from my village. My younger brother and I killed Chici-jue and our comrades, and severely wounded our sister, Sango. Our village was destroyed by demons seeking revenge for the demons our slayers have killed, and they also sook (can't spell) out the shikon jewel shard Sango retained on her last solo extermination.'_

"Everything I know is gone and I committed a great sin." I sigh in sadness and lean up against an oak tree. "I have to figure out something to get out of this."

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by wolf demons and wolves. I straighten up and face them boldly, as a demon slayer should, woman or man. " What do you want?" I question in my most threatening voice that I can muster at the moment. But it has no effect on these arrogant creatures.

"Oooooh, she's a feisty one!" One of them laughs with a rough voice and a haughty tone.

"If you leave now, you won't get any trouble." I warn them and place my hands on the hilts of my katakanas to show that I'm not joking.

"Oh really? How about you come with us, and you won't have any trouble?'" Another wolf demon laughs mockingly and I growl in anger. I go to pull my katakanas out of their sheathes but a suddenly wolf attacks me and bites deeply into my left shoulder. While it ran over, I managed to pull out one of the blades, and I quickly slice off its head before it can do anymore damage to myself. I jump up to my feet with my shoulder bleeding heavily. The blood drips down into the dirt until there's a puddle at my feet. The demons begin to close in on me when I faint from blood loss.

The last thing I see is scarred arms picking me up and then everything goes dark.

* * *

I wake and I'm lying on a bed of hay next to that priestess that Sango travels with. She's kneeling next to me, watching me carefully. Probably preparing herself if I try to attack her.

I shoot up then hiss in pain when my shoulder reacts by sending white hot burning in the spot where it was punctured the deepest.

"Don't move, you'll open your wound." She says and gently pushes me back to lay down.

"Where am I? Is Sango with you?" I raise my head slightly to look up at her face. She is a pretty girl, but there's no time for that now. I have to figure out what's going on.

She shakes her head with an apologetic look, "No, I'm sorry. She's not here. And, we're in the wolf demon tribe's den." I let my gaze travel to past her head and see the wolf demons packed all around the cave that we're trapped in. I groan and let my head thump down in annoyance.

"Well it's good that Sango isn't here then." I sigh then look in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was captured by the leader, Koga, he wants to use me to get a shikon jewel shard from their enemies, the birds of paradise. That's probably the only reason I'm not dog food right now." She replies with some fear in her voice.

I frown, "So you can she the shikon shards?" She nods solemnly and I chuckle bitterly and lay my head back down, "No wonder Naraku wants you dead, you're a threat to him." Then I realize something and stare at her in confusion, "Why am I still alive then?"

"Because I told Koga I wouldn't help them find the jewel shard if they killed you."

Now I'm very confused. "Why would you help me?"

"Because you're Sango-chan's elder sister." She smiles kindly, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had let you die and I could've done something to prevent it. If if Sango-chan didn't know."

I smile, "Sounds like you really care about Sango."

She smiles back again, "Yes I do, all of us do."

"Good. Then I'll get you out of here in one piece then." I grin. "Is the kitsune kit here with you?" She nods and he peeks out from behind her back.

"I'm here." He says nervously. He's probably afraid of me because of everything I've done to Sango. And I'm Naraku's pawn too, under his control, can't forget that.

"Okay," I keep my voice calm and reassuring, "did you see what Koga looks like? If you can, change your appearance to look like him and take us out of the den. If one of the wolf demons ask what you're doing tell them you're taking us out 'to push me off a cliff to show this bitch who's in charge and you don't need anyone to come if they offer'. Can you do that?" I question him and he nods. "Then do it quickly the other guys in here look a little restless." I push myself up with a hand on my bandaged shoulder. I feel the wetness of blood rise to the top and I know the wound opened. I hope these demons listen to their leader or else we're going to be in serious trouble. I can't take on all these demons and wolves even without my shoulder damaged. And I'll need some serious care for it if I don't want to bleed to death. I just hope the shikon jewel in my chest will help to heal it a little.

I look at the kit seriously, "And it has to look real. Jerk me around and grab our arms roughly when you take us out."

"Okay." He replies nervously.

"It's okay Shippo-chan, just stay calm and we'll get out of this." The priestess smiles.

"Oh and before we do this, what's your name?" I ask her.

"Kagome. And your name is Hisoka-san right?" I nod and smile.

"Okay Kagome, put on a scared or nervous face and Shippo do it now." I say and they both nod determinedly. Shippo steps behind us and I'm working on getting myself up a bit.

"Stand up, we're going out." Shippo says in the form of the wolf demon leader, walking out form behind us. I look up at him in surprise, for a mongrel, this demon must be pretty handsome.

Shippo grabs our arms and pulls us to the entrance. My shoulder doesn't react too well to the treatment and I almost cry out in pain. Kagome throws a sympathetic glance over the Koga imposter's shoulder I smile briefly to let her know I will be fine. I try to look afraid of the wolves and demons that starting to get suspicious and stand up. But I'm not really, in my village I was known for not being the least bit afraid while battling and facing dangerous demons. One wolf demon steps up to confront the Koga look alike.

"Koga, where are you going with the humans?"

"I'm going to throw this one," He jerks my arm slightly and I groan in pain, that's the injured one, "and throw her off the cliff to show the other who's boss.' Shippo replies with pretty good acting. One part is that his voice is still the same, I just hope that the demons will be dense enough to not notice. Though he quickly throws me a apologetic look that I nod to and gesture for him to keep walking towards the entrance and the only way out of here.

"Ginta, Hokkaku, go with Koga." A wolf demon orders while we nervously edge closer to the entrance.

"What'd you say? Ginta and Hokkaku left with Koga to go on patrol an hour ago!" Another wolf demon exclaims on a rock, sitting with a couple of wolves. I close my eyes in exasperation. Almost there, we were almost there!

"What? Then who the hell was that?" The first one says again and I groan.

Some wolves come up behind us and sniff Shippo's tail which had failed to turn into the same one the leader has. They bite down on it and Shppo transforms back in midair awhile yelling out in pain.

"Hey you little runt! Trying to fool us are ya?" The wolf demons point spears and other weapons at us and Kagome quickly grabs a spear from a pile next to herself. She quickly hands me one, takes Shippo's hand, and we take off out out of the cave in a sprint. I get drenched with just a second in the waterfall, but I keep running despite my annoyance at this. If only I had my katakanas then half of those demons and damn wolves would by dead by now!

"Get back here!" One yells angrily.

"No thanks, I prefer to run for my life!" I reply with my smart mouth until we reach a cliff.

"We're trapped now!" Shippo exclaims.

"You can fly right?" I look down at him.

"Right, you can expand your body with magic." Kagome adds quickly, nodding.

"Yeah, but I can't fly with both of you!" He exclaims as the demons close in on us.

"Can you fly with one of us?" I question hastily with my spear slowly being raised protectively in front of my chest.

"No, I don't think so!" He squeaks in fear.

"Fine, then just go and get help!" I pick him up by his arm and throw him off the cliff.

"You're not getting away!" The same one from before yells and throws a chain to catch him. But Kagome sticks her spear in the chain and cuts in off to fall off the cliff.

I breath out slowly, focus on forgetting the pain in my shoulder, and hold the spear in front of me. "I'm going to do all I can to save you, Kagome. And all I ask in return is that you guarantee my sister will be safe in both body and soul with you and your friends. Can you can do that for me?"

"Y-yes!" She replies nervously. I smirk and step in front of her and face the wolf demons.

"Good, all I needed to hear." I twirl the spear in my hands. I was trained with a spear, my katakana, and a sword, but I stuck with my katakanas and a backup sword. I can work just as well with a spear as either of the others.

"Conkniving wenches! I'll devour you alive!" What seems like the back up leader since he is the most outspoken in the leader's absence steps forward threatenly. I raise the spear level with his head and to take on them all. And I know it won't be easy, but I want to protect Kagome, and what do I have to lose? I don't care too much of my own life if it comes to another innocent person who doesn't deserve death.

Suddenly, a large dead boar drops from the sky and lands on him. I frown in confusion. "What the-?"

"Who did that?!" At the same time the demon yells this too.

"Hey, I thought I told you guys not to eat them!" Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, yells from on top of a huge rock standing between two other wolf demons. I raise a questioning eyebrow and look back at Kagome.

"He didn't want me to be eaten either?"

She replies, still noticeably nervous of what will happen, "After I told him I wouldn't help you if they killed you, he looked at you for a bit then threatened the rest of the wolf dmons not to touch you like he did with me."

"Odd." I shrug but still keep a strong hold on the spear. I won't think twice if he decided he'd rather eat us himself and let no-one touch us. I've heard of it before. It puts your guard down because you think you're safe, then all of a sudden, the demon attacks you and you're a goner. I notice one the demons up on the rock with Koga point at Shippo flying in the distance.

"I'll get him Koga, it's the least I can do after letting him escape." One says while helping the back up the leader back to the den. But I could be wrong on that back up thing. This one doesn't seem too bright for being in command. I turn my attention back to Koga while still keeping Kagome behind me.

Koga puts a thinking hand on his chin. I can't hear what he's saying from so far up, but it doesn't look too good from the expressions on some of the other demons faces'. He jumps down in front of me and all I can think is what he's going to do next. But he really surprises me on what he says, "She risked her life to save her sister's friend, and she's loyal and she's also beautiful. I'll make her my woman."

"What, Koga, I thought you said you were gonna eat her when you were done with the other one, not marry her." One wolf demon says in as much confusion as I'm in.

_ 'What the hell?!' _

"Koga, you don't want her, she's a human!" Another exclaims in shock.

_'I agree with that guy!'_ I think in my head. I can't really find any words to tell this baka off. _'As if I would actually agree to this either! How dense are these demons? leader or not. The lot of them are bakas!'_

"Bakas, she's strong, beautiful, and her little friend here has the ability to see jewel shards!" I actually sigh out loud this time. Koga moves closer to me and I take a step back. "So she's much more valuable than some other demonness." He puts an arm around my waist, "You're name is Hisoka right? Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now. Got it?" I snort loudly at this 'you're mine' thing.

I step out of his arms and next to Kagome with my weapon still in my hands. "As if. I am not in the mood for any relationships right now, thank you very much! I have something more important to do." I glare at him heatedly. "And I don't belong to anyone! I'm actually trying to work my way out of something like that right now." I mutter that last sentence under my breath but I know he heard it. Damn demon enhanced hearing.

"Fine, then I'll get you out of that then you'll be my woman." He flings the dead boar over his shoulder and smirks determinedly. I don't know the emotion slowly building up in my chest at those words are, but I don't I've never felt it before. I have no idea what to make of it.

But it feels kind of….. good, in show add way. And this probably will not end well one way or another for me.

* * *

We're in the birds of paradise's territory and I'm in my demon slayer outfit standing beside Koga while Kagome is on his other side. We look up at the birds of paradise flying above. I also managed to find my katakanas so that's a good thing to tip off the list of bad.

"This is the nesting place for the birds?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah, and you have to find which ledge has the jewel shard." Koga replies and looks at her.

"Alright." She replies still sounding a bit nervous. I wouldn't blame her though, I would be scared too if I didn't do this for a living.

One of the birds flies lower and spots us. Kagome gasps and Koga quickly stands up, "They're on to us. Okay men, you take on the runts yourselves." He turns to me as I unsheathe my katakanas. "I'm taking Kagome up the mountain, be careful." He then grabs Kagome around the waist and starts jumping up the mountain with her in his arms.

I roll my eyes but set to take on a bird of paradise becoming my way. I kill it easily with two slices to the blue humanism body across the chest.

Just as I finish another one off, Koga comes back down the mountain and puts Kagome next to me. "Watch her while I take on the boss."

I frown, "But Koga, I saw it, it's huge! You can't take it on your own! Bring me up with you!" I argue and step up to him.

"Fine. Ginta, Hokkaku, watch the girl!" He calls over to two of the guys. He grabs me around the waist and jumps up the mountain.

"When I say, let me go and you attack it; I'll go for the shikon shard in its mouth."

Koga interrupts me, "How do you know the jewel shard is in its mouth?" He asks.

"I see a purple light coming from it and I'm guessing that's the jewel shard." I reply while squinting my eyes.

Koga's face brightens, "So now my woman can see the jewel shards too! You're even better!" I blush a very light pink.

I continue what I was saying, "A-and before I go for the jewel shard, you-"

"Kagome!" A male voice yells and I turn Koga's arms to see Inuyasha cutting apart three birds and save Kagome.

I freeze, "If he's here then-"

"Anue-jue!" Sango shouts and jumps down at the base of the mountain, where all of the fighting is occurring, off Kiara and the monk follows as he had been riding with her. I narrow my eyes in suspicion but then shake my head.

_'Kagome said she would make sure Sango is safe and I trust her to do so. I can't worry about her love life with everything going on right now.'_ I tell myself.

After Kagome explains to her friends what's happening, the monk opens his wind tunnel and sucks up all the birds of paradise except our target.

"Great, it's the mutt. That's all I need now." Koga mutters then shouts at Inuyasha, "I don't have time for dog training today. Why don't you escape, go home puppy, and get out of my face!"

"Shut up! Dream on wolf, you're going to pay for kidnapping Kagome and Hisoka!" Inuyasha shouts back with a mad expression.

"Take this as your chance, mutt! Get out of here and stay away from my woman!" I roll my eyes while still in his arms.

" 'His woman?' " I hear the monk say in confusion.

"Hisoka is my woman, she is beautiful and strong, so she is perfect for me! And she can see the jewel shards too!"

"What?!" They all yell/exclaim.

"Kagome-sama, what's going on?" The monk asks her.

"Koga saw Hisoka-san protect me from the other wolf demons and he said she is now 'his woman'." She replies.

"It's true, Hisoka is now my woman, I've claimed her as mine! I'm in love with you Hisoka1" He looks down at me with determination while I try to put on a mask of irritation. "And as I promised I will destroy whoever gives you that problem!" The other wolf demons hoot and cheer and I groan.

"Problem?" Sango frowns and her eyebrows knit in confusion.

I sigh and raise my voice so she can hear me clearly, "You know what that problem is." She gets a pained look. "And I have no idea where Kohaku is Sango, I haven't seen him in days." I look down at her sadly.

Koga continues bringing us higher and higher in the mountain and Kagome and I sense the same thing at the same time. "Koga, it's just fifty feet up1" We say together.

Inuyasha stops for a second from following us up, "She's helping him?" He says in shock while staring at Kagome.

"Fifty feet more? There's nothing up here!"

"No, it's right behind us!" I shout just as it comes up behind us and tries to eat us. But Koga dodges and it bites off the ledge we were on a moment ago.

"Now, let go of me!" I shout and he lets go. I fly towards its mouth and slash up with my lower katakana blade and slash down with the other. I get it and blood flows out but then it says something that stops me in my tracks.

"So you have brought another jewel shard to us!" One of the heads laughs and I clench my teeth.

"What?" Koga shouts in surprise.

"Kiara!" I yell and she flies up to catch me but the bird catches me in its mouth before she can reach me. "Argh!" I yell out in pain when it clamps its teeth down on my chest.

"Aune-jue!" Sango shouts and everything practically freezes in time until I manage to slice through the bird's mouth and it lets go of me. Kiara catches me and then the bird goes after Koga in attempt to bite off his arm.

"Koga!" I shout when it clamps its mouth on his arm and pulls him through the air. He manages to kick the teeth out to realise his arm. A skin wound is there and his jewel shard falls out.

"My jewel shard!" He shouts as he falls.

He lands and creates a crater in the rock. Inuyasha jumps up to the rock with his sword propped on his shoulder. "Oh great, why are you here?" Koga shouts at him in anger.

Inuyasha glares at him, "Shut ups and take notes, fleabag. You're about to witness some real power now!"

The bird of paradise opens its mouth towards them with the two shikon shards glowing in its mouth. "He has two jewel shards left brother!" One head says in a creepy voice.

"Yes, and the girl has one in her chest!" The other adds in a similar voice.

"Imagine the power we'll have when we take those!" They say together then laugh while the mouth builds up demonic power to shoot at Koga and Inuyasha. But Inuyasha swings his sword at the bird and an enormous wave of power flies at the bird and completely destroys its. I stare in awe. When did Inuyasha learn how to do that with his sword?

"Amazing." I murmur.

I fly Kiara up to the rock to get Koga. Inuyasha jumps down and we touch down just as he says: "Now for them. Once I've singlehandedly defeated the pigeon from hell. I'm going to deal with this fleabag." I help Koga off Kiara and lay him on my lap.

"You won't be touching him, he's hurt so it wouldn't be fair." I frown then look down at Koga who's clutching his arm. "Don't strain yourself. That's not a pretty skin wound." I tell him.

Kagome sits next to me, "Can I help?" She glances at my shoulder sand now my chest is bleeding. "Hisoka-san, you're bleeding badly!"

I shake my head, "I don't even feel it. The shard is still there and I'm fine." I argue and focus on Koga. "Do you have andy bandages Kagome?"

"Never mind, this is nothing." He tries to get up but I pull his ponytail.

"OW!" He exclaims.

"If you don't want me to do that, don't try and get up!" I growl at him.

"Trying to get me while I'm down?" Koga responds to Inuyasha's earlier threat. He grunts and manages to get up despite my efforts to make him stay down. "But I'll still be able to beat you to a pulp!"

Inuyasha smirks and raises a fist, "Again with the insults! You're dead!" He lunges for Koga.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouts and Inuyasha crashes to the ground. Koga instantly drops to his knees and holds his arm in pain.

"Get him out here." I tell Ginta and Hokkaku.

Hokkaku crouches down to Koga, "Come on Koga."

"Take my arm!" Ginta says and crouches down next to Hokkaku.

"What? Hey, come back! Cowards!" Inuyasha yells as all the wolf demons run away. A moment of silence is heard until I sigh and look at Sango. I quickly hug her and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have to go." I sheathe my katakanas and quickly back away. Pain fills her eyes and I feel the same pain fill mine as well. "Bye Sango." I whisper before taking off into the shadows.

"Aune-jue!" I hear her shout before I get out of hearing distance. Tears leek out of my eyes as I run and I make choking noises.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. I've just been doing homework and everything and it kind piles up. I also get extremely tired after a full day of work and around a hour long bus ride to and from school everyday. So yeah, it gets tiring after a while and some days I just want to come home and relax after school.

* * *

Oh and to all the KagomeXKoga people out there, sorry but I'm having Koga pursue Hisoka instead. It makes the story more interesting this way.


End file.
